One
by Tivaau
Summary: Tony is asked to Babysit for his neighbour, so he calls on Ziva to help him out. I'm just trying to get away from the intense, dramatic post finale fics. So this is a lighthearted-ish piece to take your minds off the craziness from the finale. Enjoy!


**A/N: **Do we all remember Jennifer, Tony's neighbour who slept with his father in his bed? We do? Wonderful.

**One**

"Thank you so much for doing this, Tony." Jennifer tapped him on his cheek after she handed her 18 month old grandson over to him. In all honesty - this was the furthest from what he had planned on doing this Saturday afternoon. He wanted to relax, kick back - watch a movie or two. He really did not want to look after an energetic toddler all evening. But as he continued to think about the situation, it wasn't so much that he didn't _want_ to... it was more so that he didn't think he'd be able to do it alone.

"Sure. Have fun tonight." He forced a smile as he took the bag of diapers, bottles, and whatever else it was that she had managed to stuff into the bag.

"Okay, call if you need anything. We'll be back after midnight." She pulled his head forward and kissed him on the cheek, then spun around and left with her new boyfriend in tow, who had a remarkable resemblance to his father.

He closed the door and took a deep breath. How was he going to handle this? He hadn't much experience in the childcare area, bar the night he spent looking after Vance's kids with Ziva.

_Ziva._

He pulled out his cell from his back pocket as he tried to balance the child and the bag on his hip with his other arm.

"Ziva, it's me."

~-~o~-~

It wasn't long before he was covered in applesauce and tears. Why was this kid so resistant towards eating? Tony would be more than happy to have applesauce for dinner.

Just as he lifted the bright green spoon up to the toddler's mucky mouth for the millionth time, he heard a knock at his door.

_Finally._

He put the spoon down and bounded out through the kitchen, struggling to think of a time where he had been happier to see Ziva David at his door.

The first sound out of her mouth was not a witty remark, nor a painfully obvious observation. Just a simple motherly 'tsk' of disapproval as she stepped forward and wiped a spot of applesauce from the corner of his mouth.

"Tony," she said in an all too familiar tone. One which she used when she was worried about him, when she was caring for him. Yet this time it was lighter, more playful.

"You've gotta help me here, the kid won't eat his dinner. I've tried everything... but he just refuses to eat." He closed the door behind her as she placed her bag and coat by the couch and sat at the table next to the toddler.

"What is his name, Tony?" She lifted up the spoon and dipped it into the jar, smiling sweetly at the child.

"Peter. He's Jennifer's grandson."

Ziva gave him a confused look.

"Jennifer, you know, my neighbour from across the hall who slept with Dad last Christmas."

"Oh," she winced as she offered the spoon to Peter who more than willingly took a mouthful.

He watched her work her magic, effortlessly handing the spoon over to the young boy who clapped as he swallowed yet another mouthful of the sweet applesauce.

Tony stood at the sink cleaning the sticky sauce off himself. He couldn't help but smile at the sounds Ziva made with Peter. She was so good with him, with any kid, actually.

He turned to watch her wipe the sauce from his chubby, pale cheeks and tiny hands. The soft orange glow from the setting sun seeped in through the window and lit up her smile. She looked so happy in that moment; she looked so _content_. It was so good to see her like that given the unfortunate and depressing events of the past few months. His line of work had taught him to savor moments like these.

He dampened a cloth and walked over to the table.

"I'll clear this up, you go and keep the little terror occupied."

She smacked him playfully on the shoulder as she hoisted Peter up onto her hip and walked him over to the window. Tony watched with admiration as she pointed to a bird that had landed on the windowsill next to them.

"What is that, ahava sheli?" She pointed to the bird which attracted a squeal and giggles from Peter.

"Bird," he shouted as he reached out to the window, trying to touch the bird on the other side of the glass. Ziva slid open the window for him to get a closer look. Tony watched as her hair flowed with the gentle breeze.

"Oh, very good!" She kissed him on the forehead before settling him down on the floor next to his toys. Tony turned back to the sink before she looked over to him, hoping she didn't catch him staring at her.

He heard her step in beside him, taking the dish towel from his shoulder and drying the wet plates that were stacked by the sink.

"Are you okay, Tony?" He felt her brush past him as she placed the cutlery away in the drawer behind them.

"I feel a lot better now that you're here," he said, feeling relieved to have someone around that knew how to take care of a kid properly. He felt useless right now, to say the least.

"Hey," Her hand found his arm, stopping his movements at once. She put the dishcloth down and faced him, keeping her hand on his arm. He tore his gaze from the wall to find hers "do you remember when we looked after Vance's children," she questioned softly.

The corner of his mouth rose as he ventured back to that evening.

"Yeah," he said simply.

"Well then," her hand slid up his arm to rest on his shoulder blade before continuing, "you should be able to recall that you were fantastic with Kayla and Jared."

He put the plate that he was cleaning down and turned to her.

"Ziva, I -"

"No, Tony. They loved you! Vance told me how much they enjoyed playing with you," he felt her hand slide down to his, grasping at his little finger. He opened his palm to her, clutching her hand within his. "I do not understand why you doubt yourself so much; why you put yourself down and underestimate your capabilities." He turned his head away from her, completely disagreeing with what she was saying. "Because Tony," she placed her free hand on his chest to gain his attention, "you are an amazing man. You are so selfless and kind, and you will be a great father. You just have to learn to trust yourself."

He looked into her eyes, the most sincere expression held by her features.

"Thank you." He knew it wasn't much, but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"You are welcome, Tony. Now go and spend some time with Peter - I will finish the washing up." She nudged him back towards the lounge where the fair haired boy sat playing with the edge of the rug.

He did as she commanded, whisking the boy up into his arms and tickling him as they headed for the bathroom.

"Time to brush your teeth, little man." He threw the giggling and squirming child over his shoulder and tapped his bottom as he picked up the bag full of Peter's belongings. He glanced back over to Ziva who stood leaning against the bench, smiling at them. He mouthed 'thank you' to her before disappearing behind the bathroom door.

~-~o~-~

"Come on bud, time for bed," Tony stated as he rubbed his eyes, feeling quite tired himself. Thankfully Peter was exhausted and already half asleep on his chest as the three of them sat on the couch watching television.

Just as he stood his phone began to rang.

"It's McGee. Could you put Peter to bed?" He flipped open his cell as Ziva took the dozing child from his arms.

"It's way past your bed time, McGee," Tony started as he walked into the kitchen.

"It's only 7:30pm, Tony." He winced as he checked the clock on the microwave behind his head.

"Sadly, you're right. What's up," he continued as he watched Ziva place Peter down on the make-shift bed they constructed earlier that afternoon.

"I was planning on spending the night watching movies and drinking beer, thought I'd check in and see if you wanted to join me."

Any other night, he would have said yes. But tonight wasn't any other night. Tonight he had the pleasure of watching Ziva lay a child down to rest. Tonight he had the pleasure of listening to her sing a soft and calming melody for him to sleep. Tonight he had the pleasure of Ziva David, and there was no way in hell he'd give that up. No way, period. So he respectfully declined McGee's kind offer, telling him he had the duty of babysitting tonight.

"Maybe tomorrow. I'll catch up with you soon." They said their goodbyes, leaving Tony to flip his cell shut and quietly walk over to where Ziva lay next to Peter, stroking his forehead as she slowly hummed the tune of a song that he couldn't quite place.

"I'd offer you a pillow but I think my bed's a million times more comfortable than the floor." He stood over her, watching as she smiled with her eyes still closed.

"I appreciate that, Tony. However, I do not think that you need me any more." He watched her chest rise as she inhaled deeply, preparing herself to get up.

"You're tired, just stay here. I'll take the couch - it's fine." He kept watching her, hoping she'd give in to her obvious fatigue.

"I do not want to be a burden -"

"Ziva, please," his voice cracked ever so slightly, "just stay with me." He sounded desperate, which was not how he wanted to come across to her. But in the end, he really was desperate for her company. She made him happy; she made him realise that he wasn't a shit person. She brought out the best of him, and he really appreciated her for that.

He looked down to her again, this time meeting her gaze as she opened her eyes.

"You want me to stay." It wasn't a question.

"I want you to stay," he confirmed.

He watched as she pulled herself from Peter's grasp and stood, looking from a spot over his shoulder which he could only assume was the door, to his eyes.

"Then I will stay." The corner of her mouth tilted up as he smiled down at her.

~-~o~-~

He'd given her one of his t-shirts to wear, which she looked absolutely astounding in (go figure), and was setting up the couch ready for a relatively sleepless night. Realising he still needed a blanket, he strode up to his bedroom door in his undershirt and pyjama pants, knocking quietly.

"Come in."

He peeked his head through the crack to find her sitting on the edge of his bed admiring a picture of the team that he had in a dark oak frame.

"I do not remember seeing this the last time I stayed here."

He entered the room and stood by her, looking at the picture from over her shoulder. The neckline of his shirt was loose around her shoulders, showing her smooth, olive skin as it glowed in the soft, yellow light of his lamp.

"That's a new addition, actually. Got it the day we resigned." He watched as her wonderfully brown eyes shifted from the picture to meet his.

"It is beautiful." He matched her smile as she handed the photo to him, looking over it once more before setting it back on his bedside table.

"I just needed to grab a blanket. Are you okay in here," he asked as he made no move for the closet just yet.

"I am fine, thank you. Is Peter okay," she queried as she rose from her seat at the foot of his bed.

"Out like a light," he chuckled as he took a step closer to her, "Look, Ziva, I really need to thank you again for helping me out like this. I... I don't think I could have done it without you," he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before letting it fall back to her side, "thank you."

"Tony," she placed her hands on his chest and looked over his face, her gaze finally settling on his, "it is not that big of a deal. I am happy to help you out, all you have to do is ask." Her hands slid from his chest to his neck, pulling him in for a hug. His arms wrapped around her smaller frame, savoring the feeling of her warm body against his. He could feel her tuck her head into the crook of his neck, her soft breaths gliding over his skin.

They began to sway from side to side, the gentle movements calming both of them. Tony traced patterns over her back as she mindlessly played with the hairs at the back of his neck. He'd do anything to stay like this. It was such a perfect moment, one that he had no intention of ending soon.

They stood together for what would never be considered long enough for either of them.

Tony inhaled slowly, the sweet scent of vanilla and green tea filling his nostrils. He tilted his head and placed a soft, lingering kiss just below Ziva's ear near her jawline. His lips hovered over that spot, desperately wanting to plant more kisses on her beautifully textured skin.

Just as he was about to repeat his actions, Ziva turned her head to meet his gaze and they unintentionally ended up with their lips less than a finger's width apart. His hands stopped circling her back and fell to her hips, pulling her ever so closer to him. Her fingers ceased their dance with his hair and gripped his neck just that little bit tighter.

She looked up to him, eyes wide and dark with longing; with lust; _with love_. He tried to think about what could potentially come from them crossing this line. Right, the line. The line that didn't exist any more because they were no longer colleagues. The line that they had more than openly discussed just last week in the woods at Gibbs' cabin. The line that was so far out of his vision, it was just a tiny little speck to him. Yeah, that line.

His grip on her tightened as he tilted his head forward, finally capturing her lips in his. His entire being buzzed as her mouth moved in perfect syncronisation with his. His heart beat sped into overdrive as her hips thrusted ever so slightly into his.

He felt alive. And he loved that feeling.

His heart skipped a beat as she brushed her tongue along his lips, and he couldn't help but pick her up and pull her legs around his waist as he opened his mouth to her. He didn't want a single inch of space between them. Because for tonight?

Tonight, they were one.

**A/N: **And only now, at 2am on a Saturday morning, do I realise how stupid this whole babysitting thing seems. Anyway, I'll post this because I haven't written anything for a while. I hope you guys liked it. And yes, Peter is named after our fantastic Peter from Tumblr (codencis).

Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
